Árbol sin hojas
by shiroiuta
Summary: En el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa, Sasuke recuerda como fueron sus últimos días antes de morir y lo dolorosa que fue su pérdida. Es un songfic basado en la canción "Estrella" de Dread Mar I.


Hola! Cómo están ? espero que muy bien, yo con muchas cosas en la cabeza y en la vida..jaja Perdón por no seguir con la otra historia, creo que necesitaba hacer algo distinto. Esta vez escribí algo bastante corto, y algo triste, o trágico como quieran llamarlo, pero no sé, me surgió. Es un songfic, espero que les guste..y espero que alguien lo lea.. asi que GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO! :)

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba parado frente a una lápida. La miraba con tristeza y dolor, un dolor que se encontraba clavado en su corazón, un corazón que

se encontraba desquebrajado y se sentía solo. Solo desde que ella se fue, desde que Sakura decidió partir.

Cada vez que iba allí no podía evitar recordar aquel día en que la perdió.

Este día

Mira arriba y no llores

Ves el sol está saliendo por vos.

Esta noche mira arriba y no llores

Ves la luna sonriéndote a vos…

Era un hermoso día de primavera, pero para él era solo el comienzo de su soledad. ¿Ese día podría haberse evitado? No.. y es que ella no lo

quiso así. Llevaba días luchando contra una terrible enfermedad: el cáncer. Se había rehusado a hacer tratamientos, ella no quería ir en contra de la

naturaleza, quería disfrutar los últimos días que le quedaban, quería poder disfrutar de su boda, de su nueva vida junto a él. Ella misma se lo había dicho

"no quiero sentirme débil, quiero ser fuerte, quiero poder disfrutar del momento que esperamos por tanto tiempo, no me lo voy a perder por nada" esas

fueron sus palabras, las cuales había pronunciado el día anterior a casarse. Al llegar a esa parte, no lo resistió más, las lágrimas caían sin control por su

rostro.

Un nuevo día comienza a terminar

se quedara esperando que dejes de llorar

mucho dolor hay en tu corazón

mientras se unen el sol y la luna…

El pelinegro seguía recordando. Sakura había sido la estrella que iluminó su vida, una vida azotada por tragedias, "a la que tengo que agregarle

otra" se había dicho para sí, irónicamente, el día del funeral. ¿Cómo es posible que ella se hubiese ido? Era tan cálida, buena, irradiaba alegría y luz. ¿Por

qué tuvo que marcharse? …preguntas..cada vez que iba a visitarla le asaltaban más y más preguntas. ¿Por qué no él? Estaba cansado. Sí, cansado de ver

a las personas que más amó partir, dejarlo solo, porque así estaba, solo, desolado. Lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, no las podía detener por más

que quisiera. La extrañaba.

Sos la estrella que cayó en esta tierra

queriendo volver al cielo lloras

y tus lágrimas cada vez son más

van cayendo y en su viaje iluminan

la gente que busca luces las ve

Y volvió a recordar. Ella siempre sabía que decir, las palabras justas que hacían sentir a las personas mejores, más tranquilas. A su mente

vinieron sus hermosos ojos verdes y su dulce voz, pronunciando el "si, acepto" que los unió. Que hizo que la sintiera más de él , más cerca suyo, pero, a la

vez, más lejos. Sakura luchó demasiado, era muy fuerte, pero no lo fue lo suficiente y se fue, se fue lejos de él, lo dejó sufriendo.

Hace algún tiempo la más dulce luz la de tu amor llego a mí

Como el mejor beso

Supiste que decir

Hoy no sabes qué hacer

Mientras estamos sufriendo los dos…

"Sabes Sasuke-kun, nunca pensé que terminaría casándome contigo" dijo sonriendo la joven " a decir verdad, siempre te vislumbraba muy lejos

de mí, te veía como una estrella que solo iluminaría mi camino desde la distancia, pero ahora veo que no fue así y te lo agradezco" la chica hizo una pausa,

se encontraba cansada, con pocas energías, se notaba a leguas que intentaba no romperse, estaba luchando por algunos minutos más "gracias por darme

tu amor Sasuke-kun…y recuerda que yo voy a estar muy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, porque siempre que me necesites mira al cielo, allí voy a

estar, seré una estrella más que adorne el hermoso manto, seré tu estrella que guie tu camino y que lo ilumine…no te olvides de mi, recuérdame y

recuerda que te amo y te amaré siempre. Te amo Sasuke-kun..". Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su mujer, de su esposa. Lo recordaba muy bien,

porque ella estaba en una de las camas del hospital, tomándole la mano y mirándolo a sus oscuros ojos.

El joven siguió llorando, levantó la vista al cielo y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que era de noche, de que había pasado todo el día frente a

la tumba de Sakura recordando. Miró al cielo, otra vez, buscándola.

Estrella donde estas?

Donde estas

Estrella donde estas...

* * *

La canción se llama "Estrella" y es de Dread Mar I.

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad se me ocurrió de la nada. Quizás sea porque no estoy pasando por los mejores momentos, pero creo que todo puede superarse o por lo menos adaptarnos a eso. Me quería disculpar por no seguir con "Hi no koe" pero no estoy con tanta imaginación y , si bien no es la gran historia, no quiero escribir algo que sea tan malo.

Bueno espero que no les desagrade, y que puedan llegar a percibir un poco lo que quise exponer. Gracias por leer!


End file.
